


A matter of blood

by Keenir



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-23
Updated: 2011-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-18 13:10:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Kali have a chat, following _Frontierland_.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A matter of blood

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Dean is...Dean.

Location: At Bobby's:

Dean was heading to the bathroom, when he found himself in a lot more opulence than he had been surrounded by a second ago.

He looked around, and saw her leaning against the closed door. "You know who I am?" Dean asked.

She held up her hand, which created a sphere of fire. That fire then ringed an image of a woman's face. "You would recall this face," she said.

"Kali," Dean said.

The fire snapped into nonexistance. "Yes."

"So what'd you do all this for? Where the hell are we, anyway? A temple? Some godforsaken palace built for you or other gods?"

"Buckingham Palace. I do love watching a wedding."

"Huh. Takes all sorts, I guess," Dean muttered.

"A word of advice," Kali said.

"We're listening," Dean said.

"Phoenix ashes will not kill the Mother Of All."

"But the ash will make'er bleed."

"The phrase 'make it bleed' does not always mean 'ready it to die.'"

"What else could it mean? Monthly mood swings?"

One corner of Kali's red lips turned up in a bit of smile. "Think of why that happens."

"Cute. Mother of all, menses, blood. You're a regular poet."

"I have been accused of meter and verse," Kali said. "One day, perhaps, so will you."

"Nobody'll sing songs about me, lady," Dean said.

"That's what Buddha said."

Slightly uncomfortable with the idea of bald people in robes emulating him, Dean said, "Anyway, you wanted to tell me something?"

 _Make it personal. That works best with Winchesters._ "I had an ex-enemy with hostile blood," Kali said.

"Quick question," Dean said. "Would that be an enemy who isn't an enemy anymore, or an enemy who was your ex?"

Kali ignored the provocation. "Whenever his blood was spilled, he won a battle. I defeated him because I prevented him from painting the town red with it."

"Great. Only, see, we can't sit Eve down and all sing kumbaya."

"And again, you miss the point."

"Then lay it out for me. Spell it out, what do we need to do to win?"

The easy answer would have been to say, _Don't give the phoenix ashes to Castiel._ But that would have solved next to nothing. "End the civil war. And remember that Eve is like men - a weapon."

In the next instant, Dean found himself back at Bobby's.


End file.
